comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Seven Soldiers of Victory (Earth-1938)
Origin The story of the seven soldiers begins with seven knights. Long ago, the kingdom of Camelot was ruled by the noble King Artus. Artus was tasked with protecting the Spear of Destiny, a weapon that could control reality itself. A member of the magical Elder Folk, Morgaine, wanted the Spear of Destiny to resurrect her child. Morgaine released the Unseelie Court of Fae, the Sheeda. The Sheeda attacked Camelot. While they caused much death and destruction, the mage Merlin was able to create a magical barrier to keep them out. However, Morgaine had seduced a knight of the Round Table, Jason Blood. Blood let Morgaine in, allowing her to destroy the barrier. Morgaine reward Blood's loyalty by dealing a fatal blow to him, declaring him useless now. The Sheeda gleefully slaughtered the soldiers and civilians of Camelot. Near the end of the battle, only Artus, Merlin and seven knights were still able to fight. Those seven knights were Sir Ystin the Shining, Sir Brian the Silent, Lady Celia Penbrook, Sir Gardner Grayle, Sir Bedivere Sheldrake, Lady Elethea the Black, and Lady Marene Herald. Celia and Marene were not officially knights but, fought like they were. In the end, Camelot fell but, Merlin hid the Spear of Destiny before Morgaine could claim it. As he lay dying he gave two punishments and a gift. He bound Jason to the demon Etrigan in both body and soul and took away the magic from Nimue, Morgaine's sister, for refusing to help Camelot. Finally, he gifted Ystina The Shinning with immortality, tasking them with defeating Morgaine le Fey and avenging Camelot. Ystin accepted the duty. Jason, Nimue, and Ystin formed a team to fight against Morgaine and her allies. After many adventures, Morgaine was finally defeated and the Sheeda were sent back to their realm. However, Ystina and their faithful winged steed were trapped in a dimension that couldn't be reached or else the Sheeda would escape. Ystin accepted this fate and spent years in a state of slumber. Hundreds of years later, Nimue, now calling herself Madame Xanadu, began a love affair with a stage magician who was studying to become a true sorcerer, Giovanni Zatara. While engaging in a ritual, Xanadu caught some glimpses of the future. Xanadu saw Zatara finding true love and having a daughter with a different woman. She decided to leave Giovanni, despite her lover's protests. Before she left, Madame Xanadu gave Zatara a deck of cards. Each card had a different heroic archetype on it: the Knight, the Archer, the Protector, the Innocent, the Inventor, the Caretaker and the Magician. She told Giovanni that she saw an ancient evil returning and foresaw heroes coming to together to defeat them. Xanadu told Giovanni to use the cards to summon when the time came. When Zatara asked how he should know when to summon them, Xanadu just smiled. Like long, it will begin when a Knight meets a Magician. The Seven Rise In the centuries since they were sealed away, the Sheeda had been trying to break back into the human. They had even transported the English colony of Roanoke into their prison. After years of experimenting on the stolen humans and their descendants, the Sheeda found that a young witch-boy named Klarion Bleak was skilled enough to tear a longer-lasting hole to the other dimension. By boosting his power, the Sheeda were finally able to invade Earth once again. However, they didn't know that they had also broken Shining Knight out of their coma. When Shining Knight flew Victory into the modern city of Las Vegas, which was being pillaged by the Sheeda. As the knight tried to fight off the evil fae they found an ally in Giovanni Zatara. The magician was doing a show when the Sheeda arrived. When Zatara spoke to Shining Knight, he realized now was the time Xanadu had warned him about. He pulled out the card and found them glowing. Zatara spoke a spell and soon five other heroes were teleported to Las Vegas. The five were Crismon Avenger(a master gunslinger), Vilgante(the sole protector of a tiny town in Texas), Star-Spangled Kid(a young man with a staff that allowed him to fly), Bullet-Girl(the inventor of anti-gravity helmet) and Guardian(who had dedicated himself to taking care of a slum and it's people). The transported heroes were understandably confused, even more so when evil fairies began to attack them. When they came together, the group wasn't exactly the tightest team. Vigilante wanted to attack them right away, Crismon Avenger was uncomfortable working in a group, Shining Knight and Zatara were arguing about the best way to defeat the Sheeda and the other three were still trying to process what was happening. However, the group all agreed that the safety of civilians needed to be put first, allowing them to use to each other when they were fighting against the Sheeda. Finally, the ragtag group made it to the center of the Sheeda invasion. There, they found Klarion playing with his cat familiar. While the rest of the group was fighting the Sheeda there, Star-Spangled Kid was trying to convince Klarion to help them. Eventually, the queen of the Sheeda appeared and released her trump card: mind-controlled, magically enhanced knights of Camelot. Shining Knight almost gave up from despair but, the drive of their teammates kept them going. The soldiers defeated the knights, much to the queen's shock. Seeing the tides turn, Klarion sucked up the power from the shaken queen and sent the Sheeda back to their land. Now a being of pure magic, Klarion resevered the damage the Sheeda caused. The Seven Soldiers celebrated their victory with drink. Expect for the underage, Star-Spangled Kid who had a cola instead. Bullet-Girl noted that their team didn't have a name and suggested "The Seven of Victory", after Shining Knight's Pegasus. Vilgante thought that "the Seven" was too "mythic" but, said he could live with being apart of the "Seven Soldiers of Victory". The group remained close friends and allies for years. Sadly, Crismon Avenger, and Star-Spangled Kid died during the Worlds War and Zatara passed away while trying to contain another magical evil. Soon, Guardian, Bullet-Girl and Vilgante grew too old. Shining Knight was immortal, so kept watch in case the Sheeda ever returned. A New Generation Shining Knight had seen the first generation of heroes rise and then fade. Shining Knight kept watch over the world and was shocked when superheroes began to appear again. They paid special attention to those who followed in the foot steps of their old teammates. When the world nearly ended in 2010, Shining Knight was on the front lines to protect the Earth. In the end, Earth was saved but, reality itself had nearly come undone. This made the barriers between realities began to wane. While Gloriana was still too weak, King Melmoth of the Sheeda had been planning his comeback. Sensing a chance to escape, Melmoth sent smaller Sheeda hordes to different parts of the world. When the whole army was on Earth, Melmoth would make his move. Shining Knight found a horde in England and defeated them. Still, the knight knew more would be coming. They decided to reform the Seven Soldiers of Victory. Shining Knight found Zatara's daughter Zatanna, who had already fended off a horde of Sheeda on her own. Together, they sought out seven heroes worthy of being soldiers of Victory. After consulting with Madame Xanadu, the duo was told that the people they needed were already battling the Sheeda across the globe. With some help from Xanadu, they were spent on a journey to where each soldier was battling a horde. First, was Alix Harrower, a woman turned into that hero Bulleteer after a horrrfic accident gave her super-strong skin. She acted a bodyguard for an American ambassador in France when the Sheeda came to Earth. Next was Jake Jordan, a clone of the original Guardian, who protected a neighborhood in Manhattan. The four then traveled to Egypt where Frankenstein, a man once known as Adam Taylor who was now an undead agent of the government. Finally, S.T.R.I.P.E.S., the former tech man for Star-Spangled Kid and his step-daughter, the teenage hero Stargirl were brought into the fold. Now all together, the Seven decided to bring the fight to the Sheeda. After getting Klarion to send them to the Sheeda realm, the battle began. Together, the Seven fought through an army of Sheeda. They finally got to Melmoth. The King of Sheeda proclaimed that they would never live there alive. The Seven fought bravely but, Melmoth was quite strong and soon they were almost killed. However, Zatanna heard the voice of her father calling out from the grave. Zatanna casted a spell that united the power of all the Seven against Melmoth. Melmoth couldn't stand the spell and it gave the chance for the rest of team to strike him down. Melmoth tried to cast a spell to kill the Seven but, Zatanna blocked the spell. The spell used of them the last of his life force. Melmoth died and all the portals to Earth closed. The Sheeda decided to stay in their world...for now at least. The group had a party at Zatanna's mansion. They decided to stay in touch in case the Sheeda ever appered again. If the world was ever in danger, the Seven Soldiers of Victory would be ready. Trivia -The Seven Soldiers have no set headquarters but, they do often go the Zatara's mansion, Shadowcrest, in Gotham. -Bullet-Girl and Star-Spangled Kid tried to get their former teammates to join the World Army when the Earth was invaded. Vigilante, Crimson Avenger and Guardian refused, claiming they were move suited to protecting their hometowns. Shining Knight would assist more but, never joined the World Army. -The current Seven Soldiers have enchanted cell-phones that Zatanna can use to contact them. Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Teams Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory (Earth-1938)